With the continuous development of sciences and technologies, demands of a consumer in the home field are also continuously expanded, such as, enjoying Internet access pleasures brought by a home gateway (HGW) of a home local area network, and watching a digital television program (such as Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)) on a television set through a set top box (STB).
In an existing common practice, a home gateway and a set top box each have an independent access software platform operating system, and their respective services are also isolated from each other.
The prior art has the following disadvantages: In the prior art, a home gateway and a set top box each have an independent access software platform operating system, and their respective services are also isolated from each other, so when a consumer needs to enjoy different services, the consumer needs to use a plurality of different service terminals, and then separately performs independent operations and use, which increase frequent operations of the consumer on the plurality of service terminals.